


Holiday Plans 假日计划

by Enoya



Category: Mass Effect, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Comic, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24642436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enoya/pseuds/Enoya
Summary: 三次Kaidan表白失败了，一次他成功了。
Relationships: Kaidan Alenko/Male Shepard
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Holiday Plans 假日计划

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sophieeeee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophieeeee/gifts).



“所以，你和Shepard之间到底是怎么回事？”Garrus问。

他们在诺曼底号的娱乐室里，隔着牌桌面对面坐着，一瓶还剩一半的巴特利麦酒放在桌子中间。Shepard刚刚还在这里，在被Jocker叫走之前刚刚凭借好运气赢了一局扑克。听到这个问题，Kaidan低头盯着手里的酒杯，仿佛突然对里面的东西非常感兴趣。

“你为什么会这么问？”他说。

“只是好奇。”Garrus轻快地说，“我感觉你们之间好像有点什么，但你们两个什么都没说。别误会，我不想打探任何人的隐私。只不过——我们是老朋友了，Kaidan。如果你们有什么秘密不想让大家知道的话，也许至少可以告诉我。”

“我和Shepard之间什么也没有。”Kaidan的脸有点红，大概是因为酒精的缘故。“你为什么会那么觉得？”

“噢，得了吧。刚才打牌的时候，你一半的时间都在看着他。这还只是刚才。”

Kaidan瞪着他。“我表现得有那么明显吗？”

“对我来说挺明显的。”Garrus慢条斯理地抿着他的酒。“真的什么都没有？”

“好吧。”Kaidan放弃了。“听着，我可能是有点……在意他。只是我单方面的想法。我完全不知道他怎么想。看在随便什么的份上，我甚至不知道他的取向。呃，”Kaidan停下来清了清嗓子。“拜托，答应我不要到处乱说——你不会吧？”

“当然不会。”Garrus摸着下巴想了想，“要我说，你为什么不直接问问他呢？”

“你一定是在开玩笑。”光是想想那副场面他就想要钻进地板里。问题是，他要说什么？“嗨，Shepard，你喜欢男人吗？”不，没有任何一句包含这个问题的话能够让他免于尴尬而死。他宁愿永远闭嘴。

“Kaidan，如果你想咨询情感问题，我绝对是最差劲的人选。”Garrus打了个哈欠，“但是，即便是我也看得出来，像你这样什么都不做显然无济于事。”

“你觉得我要做什么？”

“邀请他出去，和他聊聊，然后……饶了我吧，Kaidan，我真的不擅长这个。但这就是正常人会做的事，对吧？”

“是的吧，我猜。”Kaidan叹了口气。“我试过了，没用。”

“你试过了？”Garrus惊讶地问，突然显出很有兴趣的样子。“你怎么做的？”

“就像你说的那样，约他出去，和他聊聊——好吧，也许这并不是那天真正发生的事。”Kaidan深吸了口气，鼓起勇气在脑海里重现那天的情景。他不确定自己是不是应该和Garrus说起这件事，但是管他呢。

“那是登岸休假的第二天。就是我们上个月停在神堡那次，记得吗？整整12天的假期。有这么难得的机会，你肯定得好好规划你的假日生活。

“就是这么回事。我的计划是邀请Shepard出去吃晚饭，顺便找机会和他谈谈。地点是在元环区那家新开的景观餐厅——那地方叫什么来着，超新星？别笑了，Garrus，我知道这听上去很傻。这又不是我的主意，你得去怪Tali。

“所以我们去了那里，我管这叫’和朋友出去找乐子’。听好了，故事从这儿才刚刚开始……”

***

在这样的地方用餐让他感觉有点奇怪。一方面，这儿显得是那么正常——倒不是说他期待每个人的脸上都写着恐慌，可是这家餐厅里平静祥和的景象，确实和他想象中世界末日将近的场景有些区别。另一方面，他并不经常穿着正装，脖子上系着餐巾，就着红酒来享用他最爱的小牛排。

显然，Shepard和他一样不习惯。他低头用叉子戳着盘子里的炸鱼柳，在服务员过来为他倒酒的时候尴尬地道谢。Kaidan注意到，他甚至没怎么动盘子里的食物。当然了，他自己也没怎么动。牛排的味道很不错，简直棒极了。可是他现在宁愿回到诺曼底号的食堂里，开瓶冰啤酒，畅快地吃他最喜欢的牛肉味军用罐头。

Kaidan开始后悔带Shepard来这家餐厅的决定。他一开始就不该相信Tali。（“那里是约会的绝佳地点！”她说。）好吧，这真的不算是一个约会，鉴于他和Shepard顶多算是哥们儿。但这情形实在是有点儿诡异：他们两个面对面坐着，系着领巾，桌上还摆着一支该死的香氛蜡烛。

“呃……”他开口打算说点什么。

Shepard从他的盘子上移开目光，抬起头期待地望着他。见鬼，Shepard穿着这件立领礼服看上去真不错。之前Kaidan甚至不知道他有这么一件衣服。（“我们非得穿成这样吗？”Shepard出门之前问他。“Tali说是的。”Kaidan回答。）他望着那双写满疑问的蓝眼睛，突然觉得有点口干。也许这里的温度对于人类来说有点太高了。

“呃，”他吐了口气，试图赶走脑子里乱七八糟的思绪，说道，“食物怎么样？”

这个问题蠢爆了，甚至在问出口之前他就意识到了。Shepard望着他，眨了眨眼。“还不错，”他说，“好极了，实际上。但是……Kaidan，我们为什么要来这儿？”

Kaidan盯着他，脑子里一片空白。事实上，问题的答案是：他也不知道。当然了，他早就打算约Shepard出来单独聊聊，一起度过一段愉快的时光。但是穿着正装一起吃烛光晚餐？不，他可从没打算应付这样的场景。都怪Tali。

“我听说这儿的食物很棒。”他说。是的，这理由听上去很合理。他偷偷瞟了瞟其他的桌子：所有餐位几乎都是两人座，一男一女坐在一起，有些是人类，有些不是。这就让他的理由听起来有那么点蹩脚了。

“没错。”Shepard同意道，“比船上的食物好多了。只不过这儿的环境有点儿诡异。你觉不觉得灯光有点儿太暗了？”

“是啊。”Kaidan望着桌上的红色心形蜡烛，它正发出玫瑰花的香味。“我也觉得。”

“你知道，我不常来这种地方。”Shepard告诉他，“我十多岁的时候住在纽约曼哈顿的贫民营地，和最繁华的商业中心只隔着两个街区。商业街上有家高档餐厅，就和这里一样，有一整面墙都是落地窗，从街上能够看到里面。我和其他孩子有时候会到那里去’弄点小钱’——那里有不少有钱人。”

“你是说偷钱？”

“你没法偷信用点，Kaidan。我们拿走手杖，帽子，衣服之类的东西，然后再卖掉。当然了，如果没被抓住的话。”Shepard看上去有点不好意思，“我从没想到有一天我会坐在一家这样的餐厅里。”

“哇哦。”Kaidan可没料到Shepard会和他谈起这个。他知道Shepard在地球的街头长大，直到十八岁参军——可是他从没听他说起过去的经历。“我打赌你也从来没想到有一天你会需要拯救银河系。”

“是啊，那简直不可想象。我那时只是一个小毛贼。”

“这真的很了不起。命运给了你一个最糟糕的开始，可是你改变了它，然后……成为了今天的你。”

Shepard看起来有点惊讶，仿佛没料到他会这么说。那双蓝眼睛静静地看着他，里面似乎有些不同寻常的东西。Kaidan又觉得有点口干了，这绝对是气温的问题。他吞咽了一下，觉得气氛变得更加奇怪了：不是刚才的那种奇怪，而是——他迫切地觉得应该说点什么，却不知道该说什么。

“两位先生，打扰一下。”这时，一名服务生走过来，将一只插着花的玻璃小瓶子放在他们的桌上。

那是一朵红色的花，圆形的花瓣，香味扑鼻——一株玫瑰。Kaidan看了看花，又看了看服务生。他眨了眨眼，就好像脑中的某处线路断开了一样，僵在了原地。不，哪怕他真的对Shepard和他的关系有任何超出友谊之外的追求，这绝对不是他想象中坦白的方式。

Shepard饶有兴趣地看着Kaidan，脸上带着那标志性的，快乐的，但算不上一个笑容的表情，似乎打算袖手旁观。Kaidan绝望地张开嘴，清了清嗓子。“抱歉，请问这朵花是……”

“这是免费的，先生。”服务生带着礼貌的微笑说道，“祝两位拥有一个愉快的夜晚。”

“呃……谢谢，但是……”他求助般地看了看Shepard，但那人只是眨着眼睛看着他，似乎打定了主意不开口，“呃……我们不是……我和他只是……同事。朋友。可能比朋友多那么一点……不。天啊，我在说什么。”

Kaidan语无伦次地解释着。老天啊，他从未比此刻更想要原地消失。Shepard一副被逗乐了的样子。他大概是终于良心发现，总算决定帮Kaidan一把。

“把花留下吧，谢谢你。”他对服务生说。

“你知道吗，Kaidan，”Shepard冲他挑起一边眉毛，“你下次和 **朋友** 一起吃饭的时候也许可以挑个别的地方。”

***

“就这样？”Garrus说。

“就这样。”Kaidan揉着额头。“你有什么想说的吗？”

“你把他拉到情侣餐厅去吃烛光晚餐，然后又告诉服务生说你们’只是朋友’。哇哦，Kaidan，你可真有一套。”

“别再嘲笑我了。”Kaidan一口闷干了他杯子里的酒。“我又不是故意那么干的。我是说，如果你是我，你能怎么办？我一开始就不该把他带到那种地方去。”

“想开点：他居然同意和你一起去那种餐厅，在我看来这已经很说明问题了。”Garrus鼓励他。“那么你接下来打算怎么办？”

Kaidan愁眉苦脸望着他。“你觉得呢？”

“让我想想……如果餐厅太正式的话，酒吧也许是个不错的地方。”

“你和我想一块儿去了。”Kaidan说，“是啊，我也这么觉得。事情还没完呢：过了两天，我邀请他去’蓝色天鹅’酒吧。你知道那个地方，对吧？就是卫区出口那儿的偏僻小店，人少又安静。你可能认为这回不可能出什么岔子了？不，你听着吧，一切皆有可能……”

***

他们坐在吧台远离人群的一端，肩并着肩。灯光暗得恰到好处，音箱里放着一首阿萨丽轻音乐，令人舒心。没有光线，没有噪音，这正是Kaidan喜欢的地方，他情不自禁地放松下来。Shepard看上去也很自在，惬意地眯着眼，嘴角挂着一丝若有若无的笑容。

“这是我在神堡最喜欢的酒吧。”Shepard说。

“这话听着有点耳熟。”Kaidan回忆着。“你是不是给神堡纪念品商店录了句类似的广告语？”

“噢，是啊。不过他们似乎没再继续用那个广告了。”Shepard耸了耸肩，“大概他们发现我还给Kanala外贸店和Elkoss联合军火库录了一模一样的广告。”

Kaidan忍不住大笑起来。Shepard望着他，愉快地咧着嘴，眼睛闪闪发亮。

果然，还是酒吧更适合士兵的业余生活。Kaidan下定决心要抹掉上一次餐厅里的不愉快记忆，这次他可是做足了准备。他甚至列出了一系列要问的问题。比如说，Shepard是不是对男人感兴趣。（真是个尴尬的问题，但这是一切可能性的前提。）当然，他并没想一次性就把自己的想法全盘托出——一段关系是先从暧昧开始的，是这么回事吧？

他悄悄瞄了一眼Shepard，发现对方也正在看着自己。他立刻僵硬起来。

“怎么了？”Shepard扬起眉毛。“你看上去好像有心事。”

“没有。”Kaidan斩钉截铁地说，随即意识到自己的口气有些生硬。“呃……我的意思是，不是什么重要的事。”

“噢，好吧。”Shepard偏了偏头，“介意告诉我吗？”

“呃……”就是现在，快问问题。“我在想……我有点好奇……呃，Shepard，”Kaidan鼓起勇气。”这是个私人问题。你平时会和男的一起出去消遣吗？”

Shepard疑惑地眨了眨眼。“……比如和你？”

“不，”Kaidan真想扇自己两耳光。“我的意思是……其他男的。”

哈，蠢到家了。这根本就不是他想问的。Shepard一定又理解错他的意思了。果不其然。“当然了，我也经常和Garrus和Steve一起出去。”

“噢。”他对Garrus很放心。可是Steve……

“嗨，Steve真是个酒类专家，你知道吗？看那边，”Shepard指着吧台前面的酒架，“他能光靠品尝说出那上面所有酒的名字。”

“什么？”Kaidan感到自己内心小小的一角受到了伤害。倒不是说他介意Shepard和他在一起的时候提到其他人的名字——他才没有嫉妒，一点都没有。问题在于，他才是真正的酒类专家。

“我也能做到。”他脱口而出。

“你也能？”Shepard兴致勃勃，“口说无凭，你得证明。”

“当然了。”Kaidan梗着脖子说，“放马过来。”

Shepard露出一个快乐的，恶作剧般的表情。“那么，闭上眼睛。”

Kaidan服从了。他听到一阵窸窸窣窣的响动，然后是一阵脚步声，凳子拖动的声音，玻璃杯放在桌上的响声。“那么，现在开始。”Shepard压低声音说，“我们先试试这个最简单的。”

Kaidan拿起塞在手里的杯子，试探着尝了一口里面的液体。“巴特利葡萄酒。”他说。

“没错。这对你没什么难度，是吧？”

“太简单了。”Kaidan说。实际上，他有点心虚。并不是他担心自己被难倒，相反，他对自己的味觉记忆很有信心。问题是，他的酒量其实不怎么行；换句话说，他很容易被灌醉。

“这不公平，你知道吗，”Kaidan抱怨道，“只有我一个人在喝酒，而你就在旁边看着。”

“好吧，”Shepard让步道，“每一次如果你猜对了，我就把剩下的酒喝完，怎么样？”

“行。”这样起码他不会比Shepard先醉倒。

“那我们来下一题。尝尝这是什么？”

Kaidan想了想。“阿萨丽蜂蜜酒。”

“一点没错。不过这题不难，Kaidan——试试这个。”

“嗯……有点像突锐白兰地。不过多了一股青草味，就像没加工的龙舌兰汁液……Shepard，你往里面加了什么？”

“是Dekuuna白浆果汁。我自己也没尝过这个。味道怎么样？”

“像混了泥土的蜗牛汁。你就不用自己尝试了。它很恶心。”

“谢谢提醒。令人印象深刻，Kaidan，我没指望你能尝出来里面加了东西。”

“这很明显。”Kaidan回应道，心里却为这句表扬小小地雀跃着。“那么，下一题。”

一个冰凉的玻璃杯塞到他的手里。“这题很难。”

Kaidan尝了一口，缩着脖子皱起眉头。“天啊，Shepard，你真的不该给我试度数这么高的酒。”

“如果你猜出来了，喝掉它的可是我。想想这是什么？”

Kaidan的喉咙火辣辣的，除了苦味和烧灼感他什么也没尝出来。放在平时，这样的饮料他绝对不会试第二口。他又尝了一点儿。

“老天。你可别告诉我这是酒精，Shepard。我想象不出什么人会把喝这种东西当作消遣。”

“我不会给你任何提示的。你想再试一次，还是放弃？”

这可刺激了Kaidan的自尊心。不，他才不会放弃。Kaidan皱着眉头，又灌下了一口。这感觉就像喝下了一杯岩浆，火辣的液体从喉咙一直烧到胃里。他强忍着把它吐出来的欲望，感觉一股热浪从食道里直冲脑门。他感觉晕晕乎乎的，就好像有液体在他的脑子里晃荡。

“Shepard，”他艰难地开口道，“你真混蛋。”

“抱歉。”Shepard听起来一点也不后悔。“你觉得这是什么？”

“我想只有克洛根人才能消受得了这种东西。”Kaidan努力转动他被酒精浸透的脑子，“克洛根蒸馏酒？”

“你猜对了。”Shepard肯定道。“既然如此，我应该履行诺言喝掉剩下的。”

“呃，等等，Shepard……”Kaidan阻拦道，“我觉得我们两个当中至少需要一个……保持清醒。”

他没能及时拦住Shepard。他的长官咣地一声把空杯子放在桌上，发出一阵咳嗽声，Kaidan下意识地伸出手去拍他的背。他们最初来这里的目的是什么来着？Kaidan迷迷糊糊地想着。似乎和某个问题有关，可是他一点儿也想不起来了。

“你还好吗？”他嘶哑地问道。

“不怎么好。”Shepard瓮声瓮气地说。

“我觉得我有点发光……我一定是喝醉了。你觉得……我们需不需要叫几个人……把我们弄回船上去？”

Shepard没有回答。这种烈酒起效的作用是如此之快，以至于可怜的指挥官现在只剩下趴在桌子上喘气的份儿。看起来，他比Kaidan还要容易被灌醉。

“噢该死……”Kaidan咒骂道。

然后，他只感到一阵天旋地转，两眼一黑，就失去了意识。

***

Garrus诚心诚意地鼓起掌。“干得好，Kaidan。你带他去酒吧，然后两个人都喝得烂醉，被扔到卫区的大街上。”

“你怎么知道我们被扔到卫区大街上了？”

“因为是我和EDI把你们拖回去的。我一直没有机会问你们那天发生了什么——原来如此。Kaidan，你可真有两下子。”

“这可不能全怪我。”Kaidan争辩道，“是他给我倒了那杯可怕的克洛根蒸馏酒。”

“好吧，但这一开始不是为了证明你比Steve更懂酒吗？”

Kaidan长长地叹了口气。“这跟Steve没有关系。”只和Shepard有关系，他在心里小声说。“我知道，这蠢透了。”

“是挺蠢的，但我居然一点也不意外。后来怎么样了？”

“你觉得呢？那玩意儿简直是毒药。我吐了一晚上，就差把胃给吐出来了，而Shepard过了两天才从他的房间出来。”他停顿了一下。“你瞧，这有一半是我的错。所以，为了补偿他，我答应请他去看最新上映的电影。”

“你们一起去看电影了？”

“是啊，The Jellyfish Stins，最新的Blasto电影，你大概听说过。不用我说你也猜的到，我们又遇到了麻烦。猜猜看吧，Garrus：你在电影院里能碰上什么麻烦？”

***

Kaidan用余光看着他和Shepard中间的爆米花杯，默默计算着它还有多久会被Shepard掏空。令他意外的是，Shepard似乎非常喜欢焦糖口味的奶油爆米花——他一分钟之内从杯子里抓了四把。Kaidan很好奇Shepard是否注意到自己正在这么干，因为他正全神贯注地盯着巨幕银屏，而掏爆米花仿佛只是下意识的动作。

看上去，在看电影的时候吃零食的习惯对于各个种族都适用。他左前方的阿萨丽人正在吃一大桶Noveria雪莓干；一个塞拉睿人在享用一碟香炸昆虫；而他正前方的克洛根人正捧着一条烤鱼。

他之所以能够注意到这些，是因为电影实在非常无聊。而且，坐在他前面的克洛根人把他的视野挡住了一大半。这些对Kaidan而言都不重要；他正盘算着怎样才能趁机拉近和Shepard的距离。通过看电影制造暧昧气氛似乎是个不错的主意，可惜Kaidan对此一窍不通。他瞟了一眼Shepard——真见鬼，这么无聊的电影他是怎么看得这么津津有味的？

坐在前排的两个突锐人小孩突然欢呼起来。“Blasto！”

屏幕上出现了一个粉红色的大水母，六根触手里分别拿着一把枪，看起来有那么点滑稽。Blasto——第一个哈纳幽灵特工，邪恶势力的终结者，收割者的宿敌——基本上是Shepard的翻版，只不过是个哈纳人。这部以哈纳人为主角的电影在哈纳人中却并不怎么受欢迎，大概是因为它那冒犯性的标题。据Kaidan所知，大多数哈纳人都不喜欢被叫做“水母（Jelleyfish）”。

Kaidan很好奇看一部主角以自己为原型的电影究竟是什么感觉。也许，这就是Shepard看得那么入迷的原因。他悄悄地瞥了一眼爆米花杯，失望地发现剩下的爆米花已所剩无几。真过分。他向剩下的那点儿伸出手，恰好与Shepard的手碰在了一起。

Shepard转过头看了看自己的手，又看了看他。Kaidan望着那双蓝眼睛，僵住了。

“抱歉，我差点把爆米花都吃光了。”Shepard压低声音说，把手收了回去。“剩下的都归你了。咱们回去的时候再买一些吧，味道不错。”

“好的。”Kaidan呆呆地说。Shepard皮肤冰凉的触感还停留在他的手指上。他刚刚是不是应该做些什么的？

一阵巨响粗暴地打断了他的思绪。正在放电影的银幕闪烁了几下，熄灭了。人群一下子喧哗起来，前排的突锐小孩开始大哭。坐在他前面的克洛根人站起来大吼道：“这他妈是怎么回事？”

“闭嘴，然后乖乖坐下，你们这些愚蠢的外星人。”一阵粗砺，低哑的声音从后排传来，听起来就像电影里的大反派。“我难以想象有人认为这部低劣，恶俗，充满歧视意味的电影有任何价值。它以如此肮脏的方式践踏我们种族的文化，而你们这些掏钱为它买票的人，都是帮凶。”

“呃……这评价是不是有点过分？”Kaidan冲Shepard小声嘟囔道。

一个哈纳人从黑暗中走出来——飘出来，浮在屏幕前。突锐小孩指着他兴奋地大喊道：“Blasto！”

“我不是Blasto——那个你们捏造出来用来取悦自己的，恶心的大水母。”哈纳人恶狠狠地说。

突锐小孩愣了好长一会儿，以更大的声音哭喊起来。

“是的，水母——这就是你们对我们的称呼。这部电影恶毒的标题是令人无法忍受的侮辱。我不会放任它扭曲，强奸我们的文化，贬低我们这个种族。而你们这些纵容者，都要为此付出代价！”说完，那个哈纳人举起了他的触手——每只触手上都有一把枪。

“噢，这可不妙。”Kaidan说。

“无论你想干什么，蠢蛋，”他前面的克洛根人突然站了起来，大声说，“先从我的尸体上跨过去吧！”

克洛根人像头发怒的公牛一样朝那个哈纳人冲了过去。哈纳人开了几枪，其中一枚子弹打中了他，但这丝毫没减慢他的速度。哈纳人被他扑倒在地，和克洛根人扭打在一起。

“噢天啊。”Kaidan握紧了拳头，一个质量力场在他的控制下成型。“Shepard，我们得做点什么。”

无需他提醒，Shepard以闪电般的速度做出了反应。他飞快地跨越数十排座椅，从最前排的椅子上猛地一跃，跳到了哈纳人的身上。他死死抓住那水母状生物的粉红色伞盖，牢牢地骑在上面。哈纳人刚刚还在和克洛根人缠斗，这会儿放开了他，拼命想把Shepard甩下来。

“Kaidan，快动手！”Shepard大喊道。

Kaidan瞄准哈纳人，放出力场。Shepard及时地在蓝光击中目标之前跳开。哈纳人遭到一记猛击，朝后飞出，重重砸到了电影银幕上。只听一声巨响，悬挂着的银幕和哈纳人一起掉了下来，摔在地上。

“噢。”Kaidan可没意识到这一击有这么重。

克洛根人从地上爬了起来。他有点摇摇晃晃。“你还好吗？”Shepard问他。

“那混蛋打中了我的肺。没问题，我有四个肺。”

“我觉得C-sec需要知道这件事。我们估计得在警局等上好长时间了。”Kaidan对Shepard说。“你觉得我们应该先去买点焦糖奶油爆米花吗？”

***

“好一场冒险。”Garrus说。“这实际上挺酷的——比看电影有意思多了。”

“也许吧，可是后来的事儿就不那么酷了。我们在警局待了五个小时，做笔录和口供。Shepard在等待的时候吃完了所有新买的爆米花。我好像不小心把那个哈纳人伤得有点重，不过他还活着，从医院出来就得去坐牢。”

“我不知道原来哈纳人还有这么极端的一面。”

“我也没想到。你瞧，我们其实本质上都差不多——疯子和天才，好人和坏人。这就是智慧生命。”

“看来是这样。”Garrus同意道。“那么再后来呢？你找到机会和Shepard谈谈了吗？”

“没有。而且直到现在都没有。”Kaidan叹了口气。“我知道，我知道——这没那么难。只是……每次当我打定主意向他开口，而他那么看着我……这突然就变成了不可能完成的任务。”

“噢，这我可以理解。Kaidan，我觉得你需要帮助。”

“什么？”Kaidan茫然地问。

“如果靠你自己，你恐怕永远也不会开口的。这样吧：下次我们三个单独在一起的时候，我来督促你问他。”

“绝不。那太尴尬了。”

“噢，得了吧。你居然觉得你的上几次尝试不尴尬，而管这个叫尴尬？听我的，Kaidan，这值得一试。”

“可是……”

“没有’可是’。你知道吗，我觉得你成功的几率挺大的，我能感觉到他也对你有点意思。”

Kaidan刚想反驳，娱乐室的门突然打开了。Shepard赫然出现在门口。“你们在谈什么呢？”

Kaidan的心一下子提到了嗓子眼。“就是普通的闲聊。”他飞快地说。

“是吗？”Shepard大大方方地走过来坐在Kaidan旁边。“Jocker刚刚叫我去处理一条外交简讯。有点麻烦，不过没什么要紧的，所以我想不如回来——我没错过什么吧？”

“实际上，是的。”Garrus抢先开口说，“Shepard，Kaidan有几个问题想问你。”

“什么问题？”他转过头望着Kaidan。“说吧，我听着呢。”

“呃……”Kaidan的心跳得飞快。他没想到这一刻这么快就到来了。“我……呃……”

“没关系，不管你说什么我都不会生气的。”Shepard保证道。

Kaidan才不怕惹Shepard生气。他害怕的是Shepard的答案。“你……你有没有可能……”他深吸了口气，下定决心。“你喜欢男的吗？”

Shepard看着他。“你是说非柏拉图式的那种？”

“没错。”

“那么，是的。”Shepard说。“这就是你想问的吗？”

Kaidan的心跳停了一拍。一线希望从他的心底升起。“呃……还有别的问题。”他咬了咬牙，“你现在没有处于任何一段关系中吧？”

“没有。”Shepard说。“为什么突然问这个？”

为什么？这难道还不够明显吗？Kaidan绝望地想。只剩最后一个问题了，一个致命的问题。管他的呢，豁出去了。“……那你觉得我怎么样？”

就是这样——他问出来了，明白无误，就好像把脑袋伸进断头台，等待铡刀落下。Shepard望着他的眼睛，露出一丝玩味的表情。然后，他突然笑了起来。

“Kaidan，我还以为你永远也不打算开口了呢。”

Kaidan眨眨眼，呆在了原地。“什么？”

“噢我的天啊，这两个傻子。”Garrus感叹道。

“我知道你……有些想法。”Shepard说。“前几次你约我出去，我觉得你似乎要对我说什么，可你一直没开口。我还以为我弄错了呢。”

“你没弄错。”Kaidan捏紧了出汗的手心。“所以，你的答案是……”

“我觉得我们俩在一起是个不错的主意。在所有这一切之后……这感觉很对，不是吗？”

Kaidan怀疑自己在做梦。这一切简直美好得不真实。Shepard真的那么说了吗？“等等，我觉得有必要确认一下，你是在说……”

Shepard揪住他的领子，用一个吻堵住了他接下来的话。Kaidan彻底凝固了。

“喂，我还在这儿呢！”Garrus大声抗议道。“你们两个为什么不回自己房间去？”

“抱歉，Garrus，”Shepard说，“你能走开一下吗？”

“什么？”Garrus瞪着他俩。“这里是娱乐室！”

“不是你想的那样，”Shepard更正了他脑子里的念头，“我们只是需要谈谈。”

Garrus望了眼Kaidan——他还呆在原地——又望了眼Shepard。要不是因为他，这对超级大傻子可没有今天。两个忘恩负义的家伙。

“行。你可欠我一回，Shepard——还有你，Kaidan。你俩都是。”Garrus扔下这句话，走了出去。

看到你的两个好朋友走到一起虽然是件好事，但并不总是令人心情愉快，特别是当你自己还是单身的时候。Garrus需要找个地方好好忘掉刚刚听到和看到的一切——也许和Tali一起。


End file.
